


Stockholm Syndrome

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: A serial killer kidnappeds a young boy and twenty years later he makes the boy believe that they are in a relationship and that they must keep their identities a secret.
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Wang Yao on the run from the police and he was hiding in another one of his victims houses, holding a sleeping 10 year old boy in his arm's. He stayed quiet and waited for the sound of police cars to passed by the house, once he was sure that the cost was clear, he ran as fast as he could all the way to his own home. Once inside he placed the young boy on his bed and studies his features. 'He will grow up to become a fine young man' he thought to himself with an evil chuckled as he brushes the boy's blonde hair out of his face. The young boy softly wakes up and with weak voice asked. "Who are you?" "My name is Wang Yoa, what's your name pretty boy?" "Alfred" "Well Alfred, it's nice to meet you. I will be your caretaker for now on." "Really? Thank you Yao-Yao" Yao chuckled as he hugs the young boy. 'Oh, this'll be way too easy' thought the criminal as he hold out his hand for him to take. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe." The young boy smiles as he takes his hand and the two run out of the house into the forest until they made it into a house, once inside Yao takes the boy up to his room and places him on the bed. "This is your new home now and I will take care of you. Promise me that you will never leave my side?" "Promise" Yao carries the young boy to his guest room and sits him on the bed. "This is where you'll be staying for the time being and I only have one request for you to follow, can I trust you to obey this rule?" Alfred nodded assuring Yao that he'll be obedient and follow his rule. "Never leave my side no matter what, you belong to me. Heart, body mind and soul." Alfred nodded his head and repeated Yao's words. "I'll never leave your side no matter what, I belong to you. My heart, body, mind and soul belongs to you." Yao chuckled as he hugs the young boy. "Good boy, that's all I needed to hear." Unnoticed to Alfred he was in for one hell of a ride for the rest of his young, innocent life. And no one will be able to save him no matter how hard they tried because Wang Yao is very good at cleaning his tracks.


	2. Chapter two

Ten years later Alfred has grown into a fine 24 year old man and Wang Yao has fallen in love with him. The two had gotten married and are now living together. "Honey, I need you~" purrs Yao into his husband's ear as his hands slowly moves to his clothed hard member. "Fuck babe, what are you doing to me?" Alfred flipped Yao under him and leaves hickeys and kisses down his neck, he removes the t-shirt and shorts off of Yao, leaving him completely exposed infront of him. "Damn, what a slut you are. Already hard for me and I haven't even touched you yet." Yao giggles and Alfred takes the opportunity to kiss and begin to undresses himself. Alfred takes off his sweatpants and t-shirt and pulls Yao down on the bed and kisses him as he opens his legs and pounds into him hard and fast leaving his boyfriend a moaning mess. The only background noise is the TV as the news is going on about the missing boy who police are searching for along with the criminal who has been supposedly dead. The two ignore the tv and just focus on each other as they finally reach their limit and cum at the same time. The two rest on the bed and Yao quickly changed it to some random soap opera. "I wonder if they'll ever find that missing child." Alfred confessed and Yao quickly grabs him and pulls him into a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Forget about that, just focus on me" Alfred kisses Yao's lips and chuckles as Yao pouts at him. "What's so funny?" "Your so cute right now" Yao playfully hits Alfred's shoulder and rolled his eyes. "I'm not cute" "Yes, you are. My adorable panda~" Alfred teased and Yao laughed as playfully hits him again. "Shut up or I'll punished you" Yao smirks as Alfred eyes him dangerously "You wouldn't" "Oh, I would" Alfred hugs Yao and gives him his best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Yao giggles darkly. "Good boy"


	3. Chapter three

Ten years have passed and they lived in a house in Suzhou, China with their daughters named Xiàj and Yueliang and their pet cats named Indy and Lingquin. Right now, the two are cuddling news the couch watching the where it says that the police have confirmed that the missing boy and the kidnapper have been reported dead by suicide and the tv shows what appears to be a suicide note written by Yao and Alfred. The two watch with a blank stare as it is completely obvious that they are fake. "Hey Yao, if our children ever asked how we met what should we tell them?" Yao thinks for a moment until an idea comes up in his head. "Just tell them that we met in a coffee shop during the winter." Alfred nodded his head and kisses Yao's forehead. "So smart, that's why I love you so much." Yao smiles as he rests his head on his shoulder. Xiàj and Yueliang run downstairs along with Indy and Lingquin, they jump onto the couch with their parents to cuddle and watch TV with them which now shows a random game show. "I love this, I wish this feeling would last forever don't you?" Yao asked Alfred who nodded his head. "Yeah, I sure do" They carefully carried their   
daughters to their bedroom and lay them down un their beds. They kissed them goodnight on the forehead and make their way to their own bedroom where they lay down and sleep peacefully. The next morning the twins did asked about where theymet and how they feelin love. They told them that they net at a coffee shop in New York city during Christmas where Alfred was a waiter who would leave Yao notes giving him compliments and asking him out on dates until Yao finally argeed to go out with him. The twins believe them and now the two spent the rest of their lives happily with their family and never have to worry about the police ever again.


End file.
